The Bomb of realization
by wingsandposionrings
Summary: I was just a girl named Max but after a series of events like My best friend trying to shoot me, and a bomb going of in my living room I realize I'm not that girl anymore. I now realize I could die at any moment. Any member of my flock could( Angel,Gazzy,Nudge,Iggy,Fang). So I have to be prepared. But when the time comes will I? FAX included!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people this is my first fanfiction! I really Hope you like it! Asta la bye bye!**

chapter 1

"We are not abominations," I say to them, my flock. " We are miracles. Something none of those monsters can ever hope to comprehend. They show no compassion towards us and even if they did they would still try to hurt us. We are only safe within our family. Our family is everything. Do you understand?" I asked. Looking up at me I see their faces, covered in blood and saddness, tears in all thier eyes.

"That was a warning guys. Those people who came after us, they were once our friends. Now we have to face the reality that they are our enemies. We can"t trust them. What ever they say they are still our enemy. They will stop at nothing to kill all of us and in order to live, we must fight to the death. This is something I will regret for the rest of my life and if I could I would kill myself to keep you all safe. I hope you understand that."

The youngest looked up first. Angel. I remember her name. The girl who used to looked up at me with hope and praise. My baby.

Those emotions were gone now because we all knew the truth. That one of us could die at a moments notice. We will not let them break us. we will show no fear of death under any cirrcumnstances, even if it is our own.

Betrayal will be expected along the way so we will prepare. I hate to ask this of anyone especially my flock. As you can probaly guess I am the oldest. Seventeen years at most I guess, but I could be as young as thirteen.

During the accident I lost a lot of blood and don't remember strong to ask. I remember few unimportant details, but not enough important ones. I know my name is Max and I was born in 1996,I fail to remember the current year. Lost in thought I barely hear Angel say my name.

" What is it Ang?" I wondered.

" Why are those people out to get us?" She questioned.

I sighed. " Angel, I don't know sweety. But I promise I won't let them get you. Any of you, ever."

"Don't they like us?" Nudge asked. I pulled her into a hug.

" Sweety it's not about them liking us, it's just they've never seen anything to compare us to. We are very special Nudge and not everyone can handle that." I whispered.

" How are we special Maxie?" She whispered back.

" Oh for the love of christ Nudge, We just are!" Gazzy Screamed.

" Why do you have to be so mean about everything! I'm just a girl! You don't have to scream at me! I have feelings too you know!" Nudge screamed back. Shocking me in the process. The only thought I could process was, Nudge never screams. She must be really upset.

"Guys," I whispered, "keep it down."

" Who cares." Nudge cried "let them catch us, Just put me out of my misery."

"Nudge-" I started.

"Come and get me! I'm special! I'm not armed! It's a free shot!" She shrieked.

" Nudge don't you dare say anything like that! You don't get to take the easy way out! None of us do!" I screamed.

" Well the easy way seems like the only way. I've been introducesd to this chapter of my life and honestly I don't like it! She exclaimed.(ironic isn't it?)

" None of us like it Nudge, but we have to deal with it. All of us. We aren't alone Nudge, we have a hole group of people looking out for us and one of them is Max. Tough bad ass 've got to believe her when she says she'll do anything to protect us and I think she will Nudge. I know she will. Don't you trust her?" Angel protested.

" Of course I do. It's the people who are willing to hurt us that I don't trust. I just want to be normal again!" Nudge exclaimed.

Poor Nudge! How did life turn out like this? Wait! I think I remember this one.

**So how did I do? Don't know How long the rest will be but next chapter is awsome! Pinky promise!**

**-Wingsandposionrings**

**p.s If you don't know what posion rings are thier rings with secret compartments to store posion in ! I own 2!**


	2. The last day of normal

**first a shout to my follower( sadly not plural)**

**with a few motos**

**1. If the shoe fits then shove it up your friend's ass!**

**2. Write like a mother fucker! ( that's right no *)**

** me a river and stick yourself in it! ( in other words drown)**

**Anyway this chapter is really long, so bare with me!**

It was around two months ago Fang, Iggy and I were all seniors, Nudge was a junior, Gazzy was a sophomore and Angel was a freshman at Mc Fender high. Angel, Gazzy and I lived in a small apartment above a pizzeria both conveniently owned by our uncle Reggie.

Twelve years ago, our mother and father traveled to africa and realized that they were called upon by god to cure the Aids virus, leaving me and my siblings to care for ourselves until uncle Reg here came to our rescue. Uncle Reggie lived in Salem Massachusetts right in the middle of town. Besides owning a pizzeria, Reggie Vitia was also an amazing scientist. He like our parents was trying to help humanity by... wait for it... curing cancer! cancer! The disease that has killed millions and still counting. I will seriously never amount to anything in anyones eyes around here.

Anyway in Salem as you can guess they believe in things like witches and magick(why don't they just spell it magic?) so Wiccans are very common around friend Tommie tells me that wicca is a totally different concept then I think it is,guess I'll have to try it. Someday. Many people at my school are...how do you say it-wicca haters? Which is very offensive, I mean can't you hate it in secret? That's what my best friends Fang, Sam and I do.

Then again we don't know that much about wicca do we? The three of us think it's some kind of magick worshipping group which doesn't sound terribly bad but it also doesn't sound good three of us enjoy video games(also called kicking everyone's butts),Rollerblading and playing would you rather. Although when I'm not around I'm sure they do other things as well. I've been gone a long time since then. I can remember my last day with them perfectly.

It was a nice autumn Tuesday and Angel and I were getting ready for school when Reggie came in.

"How's my little Larizi girls?" He asked,twisting the ends of his big black handle bar mustache like a cartoon villian.

"Fine, Reggie." I hollered.

" Amazing Uncle Reg!" Angel exclaimed.

"Same old, same old." Gazzy hollered from across the hall.

" Why Maximum, I thought you would be the most excited. Afterall, aren't you starting 12th grade? Make way for the senior!"

" That's the thing Uncle Reg, I don't want to go to a new school. I've already been to soo many!" I sighed. "If that isn't bad enough try having all the kids hate you on for size."

" No one hates you Max, you just think they do. Try getting to know them you can start by getting to know Emma's big sister, she's just broke up with her boyfriend and besides she's a good girl." Reggie said.

" Oh that's so cute you think Lissa Tomma the destroyer of all things good in the world is a good girl. Seriously you've got a lot to learn."

" Max you've got to be kidding me. No one from the Tomma family is a destroyer of anything." Reg hollered.

" He's right Maxie. Why just look at her sister,smart,funny and 's the perfect best friend for you." Angel said sarcastically.

" Is there something you're not telling us?" I teased.

" I'm just saying She's a great kid. You could do a lot worse for friends." He said while eating a slice of last week's pizza. Gross!

" So your setting me up now? Isn't it your job as a legal guardian to say no to sluts?" I questioned. "Anyone but that Tomma girl." He winked.

" Okay then,what do you guys think I should wear? I asked holding up a red cotton sweater my grandmother had given me and then a black lace dress.

" I like the dress. It makes you look sexy." Angel giggled.

" I agree the lace dress looks hot on I think red lipstick would be a nice touch." Gazzy said. My mouth dropped to the floor. I couldn't help it!

"You should curl your hair too! It always looks amazing that way." Angel smiled.

" Fix me up guys!" I said. Sitting down in our leather recliner,as I felt something smooth and chunky caress my lips and a heater enveloped my golden locks.

Gazzy handed me our mother's red pumps as we walked out the door to then open another one. The worlds of high school, terror around every corner. As we marched on ward ready to go our separate ways. I was the only Senior in the family. As I got on the bus I hear a bunch of whistles but only one boy knew my name. Sam.

" Hey Max a million!" He screamed. As I came into view.

" Hey it's the Topazi boy calling over his "girlfriend"! How sweet as if we could ever get a chick like that!" Dylan Miller hollered. Proceeding to high-five his friends.

" Don't worry about them Sam. There just too popular to recognize someone nice." I say.

" I just wish I could show them that I'm better than they think. Unless..." He said mischievously.

" What are you thinking Topazi?" I wondered. " First let me ask you a question. Do you trust me?" He asked.

" Of course, but what does this have to do with m-." I never got to finish that sentence as Sam crashed his lips into mine. He tasted of nectar and honey and smelled of pine, kissing further his hands found my waist and he pulled me deeper angling his head at just the right position.

What was happening?

Duh, your sucking that boy's face what else ? My voice answered.

Uh, he has a name. I replied.

Yah and his name is Sam. Sam your best friend. One of the only people you can rely on. Do you really want to risk that?

No of course not!

Really because that's exactly what you're doing right now!

What?

Stop kissing that boy Max. Now!

Why?

Just Stop! Stop Max! Stop! My subconscious screamed. No! Stop Max, please! No! Max! Max! Your killing us! Stop! Stop! "

" Stop!" I screamed, Bulting up from the seat just as the bus pulled up to the school. Winning the race as the first person off the bus. Just as I hear Dylan mutter something about Sam not holding on to his chick. Very sexist no?

Running right through the double doors,I headed straight for the girls bathroom, Locking the first stall I allowed myself to process what had just happened. Sam, my companion since first grade had just kissed me. On the mouth. In front of everyone in 12th did this happen?

Extra: Extra: Sam Topazi and Max Larizi were last seen liplocking on bus number 7. Read the testimony from eye-witness on what happened next. First day of 12th grade and I'm already caught in a huge scandle. Cross that off my bucket list.

Sam

Nice job Topazi, way to let her runaway. Just when you would've had her,you blow it. What will they think now? They trusted me to get close to her and I did just the opposite. The truth is, I love her more than anything in the whole world. I know what your thinking, Tell her you love her and all that garbage. Sadly there's a catch to this tale, I can't. I have a job to do even if it means risking my future. I have to protect you dear reader from being blow to bits by bombs and whatever else those three have up their sleeves.

Sometimes I feel like she's onto me, that my cover has been blown then on other days I feel as though she is mine for the taking a peach fully ripen. Dear reader I hope you understand that in this world there is one tragic thing. I do not matter.

Sure you can say I'm a depressed 17-year-old boy and most therapists will agree, it's not true. I am called the killer of demons for a reason and the girl I just so happen to love is the leader of them.

She doesn't know it yet but she is. This knowledge was teleported to me from another planet by a peanut butter and jelly sandwich named Bob. No seriously it's a lot simpler than that. I can see the future. Reader if you thought the future was fun get a load of the dictatorship. Ruled by none other than my love.

So you see I have to destroy her. I don't want to, god how I'd like to do anything but. Oh Max! Please forgive me! With that note I load my gun with several small bullets, knowing I'll only need one. Finally I allow one tear to dribble down my face. The only tear I will shed for her. I love her enough for a lake full.

Today my love shall die.

God forgive me!

Max

Grabbing my books I headed for bio. One of the many classes Sam and I shared. How delightful! Seeing the boy whom you had just makin out with after running for the hills. Fun! Not only that, I sit right next to him. Super fun!

Taking my seat, I see Mr. Monroe glance up at me. Then without ignolaging my presence he goes back to his magazine. He's reading Tiger beat! Fucking Tiger beat!

Being the wise girl I am, I turn to . " So, Mr. Monroe who's your perfect boyfriend Justin Timberlake or the Beebs?" I ask.

He looks up smiling. " I don't know about you but Justin Bieber makes me go all cray cray! says in a really girly teenage accent. To which we both laugh hysterically, just as the rest of the class goes to their assigned seats.

reluctantly I did the same. Sitting down next to the boy who sucked your face about 20 minutes ago? Very hard not to run away screaming!

Is this what it felt like to be in love with a boy? Heck if I know, maybe I can ask to borrow his magazine? All throughout class these questions found their way into my subconscious. Making me wonder what Sam and I truly were. I liked him, the truth is I still like him even after everything we've been through. I just don't know how much. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed my shoulders.

" Max can we talk?" Sam asks. The tears are going to start flowing any second now, I thought. I had to end this.

" Honestly Sam I have nothing to say to you and besides that all you did was use me? For what? Popularity? To show those bastards that you're a man? Sam, you and I both know that you are so much better than their nasty comments. So why are you trying to prove yourself to them? I asked.

Sam's response was staring.

Just staring.

Staring at me.

That's right.

At me.

" Max this is so much more than Dylan and his gang. Don't you see that? Max I-" He faltered. Just in time for me to speak.

The thing is I didn't. Instead I crashed my mouth on to his. At first he was shocked but he still continued to kiss me. Which I took as a good sign. His hands gradually their way around to my waist as we kissed deeper into insanity. God I love this!

Sadly, we were both interrupted by Mr. Monroe yelling" No PDA in this school!" Total bummer right? ( Said with a teenager accent)

After we got out school Sam looks at me and asks," Max do you want to the park?" I nodded hoping going to the park wasn't code for something. A few minutes later,we arrived at the park not " the park" as I later suggested, just the who was there? Is it A. My mom? Is it B. your mom? Or C. every stupid B from our school? Who ever guessed C is correct( applause). Anyone who guessed B your head isn't screwed on very tight( No offense!). X

So there they were Dylan, Lissa and their gang. The pops. As in popped their brains as kids x D.

" Hey guys it's Maximum emo and Sammy the loser." Lissa said, as the rest of the pops snickered.

" Yah look who's talking? I taunt.

" Listen Ms. I'm too inconsiderate to bag my head, you really need to think about what you say to me. Don't want to get black balled right? Then again you only have two friends and why would you miss those losers? She smiled showing her smoke-stained teeth.

" Those supposed losers is that what you called them? Are my best friends and unless you want your ass kicked you better shut up!" I screamed.

" Whose gonna make me?" She snarled.

" Me!" said a voice behind me.

I looked at Sam. He was standing right next to me. So who would've? Just then I saw someone get off of a familiar Harley Davison knuck Identical to my own.

The person wore all black and the only color showed on their shoes, white Keds.

Immediately I knew who it was.

A name came to mind.

A face as well.

One word.

Fang.

**so did that chapter blow your mind? **

**Yah well I was getting stupidly creative so sue me!**

**Now a word from our author**

**3 weird things**

**1. RAC commericals( dude no one wants to see belly rolls or daisy dukes on old men!)**

**2. the pet co motto( pet co where the pets go) I know everytime I bring my dog there he certainly goes**

**3. some kids are over six feet tall( world's largest children!) Power to the tall, sadly I am not.**

**Warning: none of these things are meant to be offensive! **

**- Wingsandposionrings**

**I post daily cuz like I said I write like a mother fucker!**


End file.
